Misunderstandings and Heartbreak
by katdemon1895
Summary: All Neji wants to do is live a simple life protecting Konoha and serving his clan by going on missions with his teammates, so why is Tenten suddenly being so difficult? A companion story to Heartbreak, it must be read for this to be understood


I don't own Naruto and you should never judge a situation when you only know one side of it, read Heartbreak and Misunderstandings to get the other half

* * *

The bar was loud, smoky and he had been hit on by three drunk women but he still couldn't help but smile. Just a little though, it wouldn't do to destroy his stoic reputation even if he was happy.

And why wouldn't he be happy? After all, his teammate, his best friend, had finally taken and passed the jounin exam. Not that there had been any doubt. Tenten was, after all, the strongest kunoichi of her generation and one of the only weapon experts in all of fire country. He had yet to see her come across a weapon she couldn't use with the skill of a master. His smile increased ever so slightly as he pictured her rather vicious joy when she had taken a particularly well crafted glaive from one of the enemies she had recently killed and used it to destroy the rest of the dead man's comrades and he knew for a fact that she had never wielded a glaive before that incident. It had been one of the more impressive things he had seen her do.

And now that she was a jounin, they would be able to go on missions together more frequently. Despite what civilians generally believed, ninja rarely really went on solo missions, and a Konoha ninja alone on a mission was unheard of. Though the unspoken rule used more resources, every ninja went out with at least one partner, a practice which led Konoha to have both the highest number of completed missions out of every hidden village in the world and the lowest number of ninja KIA. At the jounin level, ninja generally paired off with a particular partner more and more often and now that Tenten was a jounin then there would no longer be any other jounin choosing her as their partner before he could and he didn't have to deal with a substandard partner and a stupid excuse being foisted on him while Tenten ended up going somewhere with another ninja.

"From the girl in the red shirt," the bar tender grunted, slipping a drink in front of him and breaking him out of his reverie. He looked up, expecting to see Tenten and was surprised to see Naruto's teammate, Haruno, instead. She smiled at him and apparently took the fact that he met her gaze as an invitation.

"I'm surprised to see you here alone," she drawled. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes slightly dilated. He judged her to be slightly tipsy. He subtly glanced around and noted that both the ink user and Hatake were in the bar and both relatively sober and watching the pink haired kunoichi

"Tenten got promoted," he said to her as she took the seat next to him, "She'll be here soon." He allowed her to take the seat, he knew that she would move when Tenten arrived, if not because she understood that any seat at his side was of course Tenten's then because Lee would distract her and manage to get her to move away so Tenten could claim the chair.

Before he could say anything else the pink haired girl moved and suddenly he found himself with her lips on his. He makes a move to channel his chakra into his hands and press a particular point that would cause an appropriate amount of pain when she moved away.

"Ino dared me," she confessed with a giggle, "It was this or figure out a way to shave Kakashi-sensei's head."

He involuntarily let out a bark of laughter at the idea of the silver haired jounin being bald and then glared at her. She took the hint.

"I'll see you later, tell Tenten congratulations for me." She said as she walked away.

He turned slightly, scanning the room for Tenten and frowned when he didn't see her. He subtly scanned the bar and his frown became more pronounced when he couldn't find the unique chakra that belonged to his teammate. He looked over and found Lee enthusiastically discussing something with the more restrained Shino and moved to ask him if he had seen Tenten when he was intercepted by an ANBU operative. He glanced at the mask, Dragon five which meant this operative was Hyuga Hiro, a distant cousin of his.

"Hiashi-sama has urgent need of you. Please return to the compound with me," his cousin said, his voice muffled by his mask.

"Of course," Neji replied. He glanced around again but failed to spot Tenten, "Just a moment please while I inform my teammate."

He dodged a few drunken ninja and managed to avoid the ink user teammate of Haruno and makes it to Lee who is apparently in the middle of telling Shino about his last mission.

"Lee," he interrupts and his perpetually enthusiastic teammate breaks off his store to turn to him.

"Neji! Tenten was wondering where you were," he said as a greeting and Neji frowned slightly and again scanned the room unobtrusively searched for his bun haired teammate.

"Please give Tenten my congratulations and regrets for missing her. I must return home on a matter of some urgency," his tone is just apologetic enough to emphasize to Lee that he really means it. He didn't want to miss seeing Tenten, he didn't want her to hear his congratulations second hand and at the moment he wasn't very fond of his clan.

"Rest assured Neji!" Lee replied brightly, "If I fail to tell our wonderous thorny blossom about your reason for missing her celebration then I shall run a thousand laps around Konoha!"

He nodded in confirmation and as he left with his cousin he reassured himself that Tenten would understand and he would be able to explain matters tomorrow when they trained. Things would be alright.

* * *

Yeah, it's not nice to judge a situation if you only hear one side of it, especially when that side is being written while I lack chocolate ice cream and therefore cannot see the sunny side to anything. So tell me what you think please!


End file.
